The present invention relates generally to security locks for water hose fittings of water systems, primarily on recreational vehicles. The independent lock, contoured to fit small openings and restricted areas of recreational vehicles, is used to secure a cap to the water system of the vehicle or a hose to the vehicle or a hose to a spigot or two hoses together.
Previously, locks have been incorporated into the wall section of only a very few recreational vehicles to prevent tampering with the water supply. However, when these recreational vehicles are connected to a hose, there is no protection at the spigot from subversives contaminating the water supply. A lock incorporated into the wall of the vehicle only prevents vandalism when the recreational vehicle is operating as a closed system.
Various locking caps have also been used for securing gas caps to vehicles. This locking cap is limited to securing the cap on the tank. These locks are designed for a different purpose then that of the present invention.
Systems which have openings to allow a hose to connect to an inner portion of the vehicle prevent access to the vehicle end of the system. However, vandals can still contaminate the water supply by simply removing the hose from the spigot and inserting contaminants into the system. In order to be adequately protected, it is necessary to secure an entire watering system.
Various pipe coupling looks have been utilized to secure plumbing pipe sections together. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 105,105, patented on July 5, 1870, discloses a hinged locking arrangement for a pipe system. However, this locking mechanism is large and heavy and would not fit into many locations on the recreational vehicles. Furthermore, pipe couplings require different design criteria than that associated with water supply systems in recreational vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 795,952 to Angelenio et al. is another example of a pipe coupling system for use with rigid coupling systems.
Additionally, various hose clamps have been invented which permanently lock two flexible hoses to one another via a ridge pipe connector. An example of this type of hose clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,593. These clamps do not utilize a releasable locking mechanism to prevent tampering. These clamps are not reusable to the extent of the present invention and serve a different function.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved locking device for hose-like fittings.
Another object is to provide a locking device which is small in size to fit into various recreational vehicle recessed water inlet housing.
It is a further object to provide a locking device designed to the needs of water hose fittings.
Yet another object is to provide a locking device with a hinge pin mechanism hidden from the outside surface.
Still another object is to provide a locking mechanism of anti-rusting material.
Yet still another object is to provide a locking mechanism with a dust cover to prevent accumulation of particulate matter in the locking means.
Yet still another object is the provision of an anti-rattling material on the interior surface of the locking mechanism.
Yet another object is to provide a mechanism that would exclude subversives from tampering with crucial water supplies on land and marine recreational vehicles.
Yet another object is to provide a device that minimizes the theft of garden hoses and hose accessories.
Yet another object is to provide a locking mechanism which can be provided on numerous locations in the watering system, including but not limited to: connecting a hose to a vehicle; connecting a hose to a spigot; connecting one hose to another hose; and securing a dust cap on the water inlet of a recreational vehicle.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained in the provision of a security lock detachably secured to the exterior of a hose fitting, particularly in connecting a water supply to a recreational vehicle. Two hinged components are connected to one another utilizing a locking means. The two hinged portions enclose the hose coupler by providing an annular housing surrounding the coupling connection. The locking mechanism is designed for minimum size and weight and contoured to fit into recreational vehicles' recessed water housing units. This multi-purpose lock is usable at numerous locations in the watering system and also restricts theft of an exterior water hose and its accessories.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become readily apparent upon consideration of the following description in conjunction with the drawings.